


Did you enjoy that?

by Ragnaroq



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick (2004), The Chronicles of Riddick Series, xXx (2002)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnaroq/pseuds/Ragnaroq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Placing the empty shotglass down on the bar with a click, Vaako stepped into the burly man’s space, thigh hot where it touched Riddick’s. His eyes were flashing dangerously as he leaned close enough for Riddick to feel his breath brushing against his lips. Suddenly Riddick was on edge, hyper aware of every move Vaako made and every weapon he had on his person. Sexy and lethal: a toxic combination.</p><p>Based on a scene from another film with Vin Diesel, xXx (Triple X) found <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vAiJBP1EuCM">here</a><br/>It's the first scene in the video. Saw it a while back and always imagined it with Vaako, decided one night to finally write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did you enjoy that?

The hypnotic rhythm of house music meshed well with the chaos in the club, sweaty bodies in every definition of barely dressed writhing on the dance floor. Riddick could almost taste sex in the air, his sinuous body loose and relaxed from the strong alcohol in his veins as he overlooked the scene. The lighting was dim, riddled with dark corners that couples could slink off to, but the flashing strobe lights made sure that he kept his goggles on. As a guest of Zhylaw, the militant anarchist who owned the club, he had decided to behave himself. There was no sense in ruining a lucrative business relationship when they were out celebrating the first of many criminal ventures. It was becoming increasingly hard to uphold this decision thanks to one very provocative temptation.

A temptation that came in the form of a lithe, leather-clad body armed with a withering glare and four knives that Riddick could count on his person. Vaako, probably the most somber member of Zhylaw’s crew, hadn’t done much more than brood and pass Riddick sharp, angry looks since they were introduced. The natural severity of the man had softened when plied with booze though and now the glower had turned into a pout as he closed his eyes and moved along with the crowd to the beat. Riddick had found it hypnotic, watching Vaako’s hips move from the sitting area where the criminals held their court. Zhylaw was ten shades past drunk, sprawled on the chair he had dubbed his throne, two ladies and one man keeping his cup filled and laughing shrilly at every punch line that fell flat. It was over-indulgent and undignified, Riddick had thought, and by the way that Vaako glanced with irritation at his boss, they were in agreement. 

When Vaako broke away from the crew to head to the bar, Riddick stalked the male like a predator to prey, shined eyes trained on dark braids and short shorn sides. As he approached, he savored the view of the man’s ass in dark leather pants, coming up quickly behind him. Vaako motioned for a drink from the bartender, leaning with grace against the bar as each flash of light from the dance floor highlighted his high cheekbones. 

“Make that two.”

Riddick’s gravelly voice called out as he slid up next to the man, Vaako’s vodka induced good-humor earning the bald man a snarky look, the annoyance and impatience obvious in his dark eyes. It was more than Riddick has gotten before and he could work with that, finally he was seeing beyond the blank, stern exterior.

“Alright, it’s gonna be like that, huh?”

He added, watching Vaako take the shot he’d ordered and drink the hard liquor like it was water. Riddick looked back at Zhylaw and his cronies in the VIP section as they got sloppy drunk. From past interactions, Zhylaw had been very odd about Vaako, going between trusting him completely with decision making and then turning around and taking all autonomy from the younger man. It was hard for Riddick to gauge the relationship, be it personal or all business.

“Look, if you’re mad at him, don’t take it out on me. I’ve been trying to figure out the deal between you all night.”

Vaako finished his drink and picked up Riddick’s, maintaining eye contact as he tipped it back in one fluid motion. Something animalistic coiled in Riddick’s chest at the challenge in Vaako’s look and he was done hinting at what he wanted to know. He’d never been one for the delicacy of talk. Shit got done faster when he was blatant about his intentions. Killing, fucking, hunting: it was all just base impulse for Riddick and now he was done behaving.

“You his man or what?”

The sordid implication was clear from Riddick’s question and Vaako gave him a once over, re-evaluating. Placing the empty shot glass down on the bar with a click, Vaako stepped into the burly man’s space, thigh hot where it touched Riddick’s. His eyes were flashing dangerously as he leaned close enough for Riddick to feel his breath brushing against his lips. Suddenly Riddick was on edge, hyper aware of every move Vaako made and every weapon he had on his person. Sexy and lethal: a toxic combination.

“Yeah, I’m his man. If you pay me as much I’ll be your man too.”

The words were said with a sultry sarcasm that made it perfectly clear what Vaako thought of the question, the testy tone making Riddick’s urge to devour his mouth all the stronger. The spotlight glared across the bar for a split second and Riddick closed his eyes in a silent wince. By the time he opened them again, Vaako had vanished into the mass of people once more. 

Riddick skulked through the club, narrowing in on the dark hideaways where people lounged and imbibed in more illicit substances. Removing his goggles, it was no hardship picking out Vaako in one back room, his silhouette long and elegant where he sat, half reclined on a table. Grinning in the dark at his triumph, Riddick wasted no time for words. A hand, warm and calloused, slid down the line of exposed neck and spine laid bare, feeling the soft reaction to the touch. There was an electric tension that buzzed between them, no matter the testy and indifferent way that the younger man acted. 

Incensed, Riddick’s hand splayed lower on his back, using leverage to easily coax Vaako up in a sweeping motion that led straight into his arms. Pinning the man against his body with a firm grip, Riddick reveled in the heat that radiated from the cold man and the way their bodies melded together, flush from chest to ground. Vaako did not say a word nor did he resist when their mouths brushed, Riddick licking into the male’s mouth to taste the salt of sweat and vodka. For a long, languorous moment Vaako kissed back, a clash of mouths in brief bouts of satin friction. Riddick’s nails dug into the male’s shoulder as he clutched him, intoxicated by each sensory experience and craving even more.

“Did you enjoy that?”

Vaako asked in a brief moment of agreeableness, the heat and taste of his dark mouth still on Riddick’s mind, making his mind fog with lust. He was hard against Vaako, cock nestled in the dip of the man’s hip with their bodies so close.

“Yeah.”

Riddick countered, genuine sincerity in his scratchy voice as his eyes fixated on those kiss-bruised lips, hold relaxing. 

“Good, because it will never happen again.”

The bite to Vaako’s voice was back, sounding so resolute in this statement. He promptly left, leaving Riddick with an incorrigible urge to throw Vaako onto the bar and ravage him.


End file.
